


The Couch

by SMCheyenne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMCheyenne/pseuds/SMCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went a year without seeing eachother until Louis recognised the couch Liam had and relaized he's been missing his Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

Louis only came to Liam’s for attention yet he's with Zayn at the moment so Louis gets nothing from either while Niall is also here but playing Fifa. They've all been sitting on the couch, which something about this couch strikes Louis, making him jump up and stare at a wide eyed Liam.   
“Where’d you get this couch?” Louis asked   
“Harry gave it to me, said it hurt his back and shit” Liam said, shrugging “Why?”   
“That's a lie because when we were together he never complained about it and loved this couch” Louis mumbled, looking down while he rubbed his hands together

After moments Louis sat on a chair, his head in his hands “Lou you okay?” Zayn asked “Yeah go back to loving each other” Louis hadn't meant to sound harsh but it came out like that   
“Louis you could've asked any of us” Niall said, reaching over to rub Louis’s shoulder   
“That’s the thing I have to ask with you guys but Harry I never had to ask he just knew” Louis looked up at all of them, the three other boys understanding Louis’s pain   
“I'm texting him” Louis mumbled, pulling out his phone already typing in Harry's number   
“Louis you sure?” Liam asked, his eyes showing concern   
“Very I-I need to fix this” Liam nodded, and they all went back to doing their things

‘hey h, I need to see you again. Come to Liam’s please.’ 

Louis waited and waited for around twenty minutes for a reply, when his phone went off he was checking it already 

From Harry: ‘Course, I'll be there in 15’ 

“He'll be here in 15” Louis said, looking at the boys with wide eyes “It's been a year since I've seen him you know?”   
“Do you want us here?” Zayn asked   
“Yeah for a bit but after that rooms please?” Louis asked while the boys nodded knowing the two had a lot to work out

Twenty-five minutes went by and Harry wasn't here, Louis tried calming down telling himself it was fine but everything came back and how they both fucked up and maybe Harry just didn't want to work things out to become friends once again

Right when Louis was about to announce he was heading home the doorbell rang 

“Lou I'll get it you stay” Liam said, already up and going to get the door   
“Harry! Haven't seen you in a weeks” Liam cheered while that laugh happened, Harry's laugh god has Louis missed that.   
“Li we went to breakfast this morning” Wow Louis knew the boys still seen each other but he didn't know it was that much 

Then Louis seen him and wow his hair “You cut your hair” Louis mumbled reaching out to touch it but retracting his hand remembering he couldn't   
“Yeah I did” Harry shrugged, greeting both Zayn and Niall before sitting on their couch. Louis and Harry's couch they had in their flat. The couch they did everything on. 

It was weird having them all together again, it was like nothing changed except everything has but not with all the boys. Just between Harry and Louis. 

They decided on watching a movie, everyone was watching the movie except Louis. Louis was watching Harry, everything about him has changed. Mostly his hair but Louis still loved everything about him.   
“Lou you're staring” Harry laughed at what Niall said   
“We're going to go get food, bye!” Niall yelled, pulling Liam and Zayn along with him 

“They weren't good at that” Harry said, laughing silently to himself while Louis just watched. The ways his eyes still crinkled and those dimples popped out.  
“Louis?” Finally Louis snapped out of it “Hmm?”   
Harry just watched him   
“Why did you ask me to come over?” Okay well straight to it then 

“Can I?” Louis asked gesturing to the/their couch, Harry simply nodded. Louis found himself at one end of the couch while Harry was at the other.   
“I've missed you so much Harry and just we were together the boys were just paying attention to everyone but me I didn't get any like when I'm with you you always payed attention to me without me having to ask and I just miss everything about you” 

Harry was quiet, the quiet was nerve wracking   
“It was an equal breakup but it was you who wanted it Louis and you know I would've been so fine with being friends but you dropped all contact with me” Harry's eyes were filled with tears 

“I was afraid we wouldn't work out in the long run but god Hazza I fucked up and I miss you so much” Louis's eyes were becoming the same way 

“What do you miss?” Harry asked, moving slightly closer but leaving enough room between 

“Waking up to your horrible morning breath and all your long ass limbs holding me down I miss breakfast with you where I’d just sit on the counter while you do everything I miss our movie nights I miss your horrible feet I miss everything Haz” By the end of Louis’s talking Harry had tears going down his face   
“Lastly I miss this couch” Harry laughed, wiping his tears he nodded as well 

“It was a nice couch” Harry mumbled   
“But you got rid of it honestly Harry” Louis laughed “It gives me back pains” Louis tried mocking Harry's voice but failed horribly   
“Do you even remember half the shit we did on this couch?” Louis asked 

“Yeah yeah I do remember” Harry answered moving closer to Louis, their knees bumping   
“Do you ever think we could be together again?” Louis asked looking Harry directly in the eyes   
“I think we were meant to be together but we’d have a lot to work through right now” Harry mumbled “but I'd try I'd do anything for you Lou” 

Louis moved his eyes from Harry's eyes to Harry's hair   
“I'd do anything to be with you again but Hazza this hair” Louis laughed bringing his hand up but looking at Harry first for permission, Harry nodded bending his head slightly   
Louis's fingers carded through Harry's now shorter hair, the first touch Harry sagged down and sighed  
“Still such a princess” Louis mumbled, his finger accidentally tugging on some hair which caused Harry to moan. Louis removed his hand sitting back to look at Harry.   
“You couldn't have forgotten about that Lou” Harry laughed, grabbing Louis’s hands and putting it back into his own hair “Don't stop please I've missed you doing this”   
Louis sat closer, his legs across Harry's lap while his fingers played with Harry's hair   
“Did you ever with anyone else after we broke up?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis   
“I tried going on dates but sex never happened for me” Louis shrugged “You?”   
“Lou I had sex with one guy for two months after the break up but lately nothing” Harry's voice cracked, the way it does when he's about to cry   
“Hazza don't cry please I'm not mad about that” Louis mumbled, cradling Harry’s cheek in his hand “It'll be you and I again” 

The silence was intense, Harry's eyes flicking to Louis’s lips “Can I kiss you Lou?” Harry asked, his forehead pressed against Louis’s. Their eyes locked, so close to each other “Please” Louis whined   
Their lips were moving again each other's, like nothing has changed.   
Breaking apart Harry's face was split into a smile matching Louis’s   
“We'll get through this”


End file.
